Le prix d'une larme
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Après la tempête, Il se pourrait bien que Weir ait besoin de réconfort...


_Suite à la rediffusion hier soir du double épisode de la tempête (oui, j'étais crispée sur le canapé avec un air idiot, je l'avoue...), j'ai pensé à ce petit one-shot =D _

_A vos commentaires _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'un homme est capable de faire quand il est persuadé que la vestale de son cœur s'est éteinte sous le coup d'un homme qui ne veut que le punir…

Moi oui…

Quand j'avais entendu le grésillement de ma radio s'éteindre, puis une voix monter, mon cœur avait soudainement arrêté de battre.

« Le Dr. Weir est morte »

Ma vue s'était brouillée, mon sang s'était glacé, et je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : Les tuer. Tous. Venger la mort d'Elizabeth en exterminant tout leur peuple, en rayant leur planète de la carte stellaire. Et peut importait le prix de ma vengeance.

Peut m'importait également le temps que je passerais sur ma quête, j'avais tout mon temps. J'étais relativement jeune, j'avais la vie devant moi, et cette vie, je l'utiliserais pour les tuer un par un, jusqu'au dernier.

Je voulais les voir souffrir comme je souffrais d'avoir perdu celle qui me faisait oublier la Terre, celle à qui j'étais dévoué corps et âme, celle avec qui j'aimais passer l'essentiel de mon temps…

Une douce folie meurtrière s'était emparée de moi, et mon arme en main, j'avais abreuvé ma soif de sang, tuant par petit groupe tous les hommes qui me traquaient.

Quand j'avais désactivé la porte des étoiles, tuant ainsi un bataillon de cinquante cinq hommes, j'avais même été fier de moi.

Puis, il y a avait eu cette renaissance de l'espoir.

« Le Dr Weir et le Dr McKay… »

Mon cœur avait de nouveau fait un bon. Je n'avais pas écouté la suite. Son visage s'était imposé à moi. Elle avait souri.

« Le Dr Weir est vivante ? »

Je m'étais à peine entendu.

Ma course avait repris après avoir su que j'avais dix pauvres minutes avant qu'il ne la tue, dix pauvres et misérables minutes qui passeraient plus vite qu'aucune autre minute n'était jamais passée…

J'étais sûr de n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie, et sûr aussi que jamais les couloirs de la cité n'avaient vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite.

Mais j'avais réussi… Elle était vivante. Elle était saine et sauve.

Peut-être était-elle un peu secouée, mais elle n'avait rien laissé entrevoir durant la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

La grande Elizabeth Weir avait régné de main de maître sur Atlantis, et les réparations des ailes les plus abîmées étaient déjà programmées. La tempête et l'orage grondaient encore au dessus du bouclier, mais désormais, il n'y avait plus aucun risque que la cité soit engloutie.

Et j'étais maintenant allongé sur mon lit, encore tout habillé, à ressasser les évènements de la veille.

Il était tard, et j'étais sûrement le seul soldat hors-service encore debout, mais je ne pouvais pas m'endormir, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Si jamais on avait besoin de moi, je devais être parfaitement éveillé. Et je le serais.

Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite la silhouette que dessinait la faible lumière du couloir sur ma porte, j'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées, mais en entendant un faible soupir, mon regard dériva de mes mains sur l'entrée de mes quartiers.

La silhouette leva le poing, prête à frapper à ma porte, puis je vis son bras se baisser, bientôt suivi de sa tête, et elle tourna le dos, prête à repartir.

C'était elle… Elizabeth, et elle repartait.

Mon esprit me cria de la suivre, et mes jambes glissèrent de mon lit, me précipitant vers la porte.

« Elizabeth ! »

Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se tourna pas.

Qu'avait-elle ? De toute évidence, elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait bien le montrer, et cela m'inquiétait.

J'attrapai son bras, et la tournai vers moi.

« John je…

- rentrons, nous serons mieux pour discuter. »

Elle hocha la tête doucement, les yeux humides de larmes qu'elle s'apprêtait à verser.

Encerclant sa taille de mon bras, je la fit rentrer dans ma chambre, et refermai la porte derrière nous.

Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit avant que je ne la rejoigne.

Puis, les yeux perdus sur le sol, les mains crispées sur ma couverture, elle finit par parler.

« Je n'arrive pas à tourner la page… »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Qu'étais-je censé lui dire ? Ce n'était pas mon point fort de rassurer les femmes, mais pour elle, je pouvais bien essayer, et être franc.

« Moi non plus. Ces choses là prennent du temps, même pour une femme de votre trempe.

Elle acquiesça fébrilement, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le sol.

- J'ai eu peur pour vous. Je veux dire… Ils étaient tous à vous chercher, prêts à vous tuer s'il le fallait.. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour vous aider. »

Sa voix se brisa, et elle se mordilla la lèvre.

Dans un geste presque incontrôlable, je posai ma main sur la sienne, et soudainement, comme un automate, elle se désintéressa de la composition du revêtement de sol d'Atlantis et posa son regard sur nos mains. J'eus peur qu'elle ne retire la sienne, mais elle n'en fit rien.

« J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il vous tue. Et… Pas seulement parce que vous êtes ma supérieure et mon amie… »

Quand ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens, et que je vis le peu de vivacité qui y brillait encore, je frissonnais. Son état faisait peur à voir, et j'avais mal pour elle.

« Ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que… » Avant que je n'ais pu finir, ses doigts étaient sur mes lèvres.

Ce contact me détendit quelque peu. Ses doigts fins étaient chaud, et sentaient le savon.

« Ne me dites pas ce que je sais déjà… »

Ma main encore inoccupée vint cueillir celle qui était doucement plaquée sur ma bouche, et le seul conseil que j'étais dans l'état de donner sortit tout seul :

« être à la tête du projet Atlantis ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes plus une femme au fond de vous. Moi je vois cette femme _la_, et je sais qu'aussi forte qu'elle soit, elle a parfois besoin d'extérioriser, de verser quelques larmes sur une épaule bienveillante. Je suis là pour ça Elizabeth. »

Elle me fixa pendant ce qu'il me sembla une douce éternité de ses yeux morts, et soudain, sans que je n'ais bougé ne serait-ce qu'un cil, elle fondit sur moi, et s'appuya de toute ses force contre mon torse, sa joue tout contre mon épaule.

De peur qu'elle ne se déboîte une épaule, je lâchais ses mains qui vinrent automatiquement se poser sur mon torse.

Je fermai les yeux. J'avais peur qu'en faisant le moindre geste, elle disparaîtrait comme un songe, tel un de ces rêves que je faisais souvent.

Mais quand mes bras l'encerclèrent avec force et protection, elle ne disparut pas. Son corps chaud resta soudé au mien, et je sentais mon tee-shirt se mouiller doucement, au rythme des larmes qu'Elizabeth versait.

« Merci » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix presque claire malgré ses sanglots.

Je sentais enfin comme le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de la femme que je serais dans mes bras devait être lourd.

Comment avait-elle seulement pu tenir jusque là ? C'était un mystère pour moi.

Tout ce que je savais, c'était que si _moi_ je tenais, c'était entièrement grâce à elle.

« Merci à vous » Soufflais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de rester immobile entre mes bras, et je la serai plus fort encore, comme si ma vie, ou plutôt _sa _vie, en dépendait.

Je la sentis peu à peu se détendre, puis sa respiration se fit plus calme, ses sanglots s'évanouirent, et les larmes qu'elle avait versé séchèrent, ne laissant plus qu'un souvenir douloureux dans un coin de mon esprit.

Elle s'était endormie… Contre moi.

Un sourire attendri prit place sur mon visage alors que, avec le plus de précautions possibles pour ne pas la réveiller, je m'étendis sur le lit, transportant comme je pouvais ses jambes pour pouvoir l'étendre, toujours dans mes bras.

Elle devait être exténuée, et si elle se sentait bien là où elle était, je n'étais, moi, pas contre pour qu'elle y reste !

J'embrassai doucement le haut de son front, avec une drôle de sensation dans le bas ventre, et, notant mentalement la description complète et fidèle de ses lèvres, hésitai un moment avant de déposer dessus un léger baiser qui eut pour effet de la faire sourire dans son sommeil.

Mort de fatigue, je me laissai aller aux bras de Morphée, ou plutôt dans le cas présent, ceux d'Elizabeth.

Non, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus : Si jamais je la perdais un jour, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer pour son souvenir…


End file.
